<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fertile Imaginations by MissELY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519836">Fertile Imaginations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY'>MissELY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a formal occasion, the first they were hosting in their new home. </p><p>But formal wasn’t what this felt like.</p><p>This felt like Draco whispering filthy promises in Hermione’s ear while they circulated at a party meant to celebrate the engagement of their friends.</p><p>Or: Draco and Hermione are trying, and Draco is very enthusiastic. So is Hermione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seeded and Breeded (fill me up with all your love)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fertile Imaginations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to the smutmonsters on the Dramione Discord. </p><p>I'd like to blame this on being in my apartment alone for almost a month now, but I am just thirsty by nature.</p><p>Every o'clock is dick o'clock.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was meant to be a formal occasion, the first they were hosting in their new home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But formal wasn’t what this felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This felt like Draco whispering filthy promises in Hermione’s ear while they circulated at a party meant to celebrate the engagement of Pansy Parkinson to Ron Weasley. His hand was on her lower back, which was bare thanks to the backless cut of her very elegant ball gown. His thumb dipped down to caress the top of her arse every few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was flushed, and hoped that those around her would attribute it to the glass of champagne she was holding with a white knuckled grip, her ring glinting in the candlelight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot like this Granger,” said Draco in a low growl. “I know you're not wearing any knickers. Not with the way this sinful garment skims your delectable arse. So if I touched you right now I’d feel your hot cunt bare on my fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave a shudder and looked surreptitiously over her shoulder. They were standing around the periphery of the fancy ballroom and no one was in earshot, but they were by no means alone. The party was humming, and though they were not the couple of honor, they were technically hosting the party for their good friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Ron was her good friend, and Pansy was Draco’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re soaking right now. I took you right before the party started, is my cum dripping down your thighs yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes glazed over and her breath was coming out in heavy pants. She bit down hard on her lower lip to try to stop the whimper she could feel forming in the back of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did a quick look around again and made a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Granger, it’s Malfoy,” she hissed and set her glass down on the nearest table without looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her small hand around his forearm and pulled Draco out towards one of the service entrances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cursed Draco’s extravagance as she tried to figure our where she could drag this infuriating, maddening, sex on a stick husband of hers. There were too many rooms in this place. She should have insisted on that cute cottage they had toured and resisted Draco’s insistence that anything with less than six bedrooms was practically uninhabitable. How she had ended up in practically a palace was beyond her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well not really, the library in this place was spectacular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had also bought her the cottage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t solve her current problem. Their bedroom was too far away, and if they went there, she was sure they would never make it back to the party. There were guests staying in the rooms closest to the ballroom, so those wouldn’t do either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hermione muttered under her breath. If she didn’t think of something soon she would absolutely just take him in the hall right here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here,” Draco said, leading her down a hall that led to the kitchens. He ran his hand along what looked like a bare wall and a door appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. The storage rooms were down here. She let out a pleased laugh and shared a conspiratorial grin with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so eager to get to privacy, they tumbled over each other in their haste to enter the room. The door swung shut behind them. Draco caught her by the waist to keep her from falling and used the movement to press her up against the door. Her arms went around his neck and she drew him in close, deepening the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a prat,” Hermione said, breathless between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes love, but I’m the prat you married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, but if you don’t get inside me now you’re going to be the prat I left with a hard on in the storage room. I’ll go take care of my wet cunt you were rhapsodizing about earlier upstairs. I’ll just go get myself off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t do that,” Draco said, a smug smirk gracing his sharp features. His head dipped to nip at her pulse point. “Because if you did I wouldn’t fill you up with my cum like you’ve been begging me to so often recently. If you did that I wouldn’t breed you like the little slut you are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a strangled moan and took advantage of the high slit on her skirt of her dress to wrap a leg around his hips, dragging him in closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, fuck, Draco,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco let out a noise that was half moan, half growl, and ground his erection into her. “You know I love it when you beg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pushed up the long skirt of her dress. Once Hermione saw what he was trying to do she helped until her core was bared to his gaze. Just like he had said when he whispered in her ear, she was soaked and knickerless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged long fingers up her inner thigh and she spread her legs to allow him better access. The tops of her inner thighs were damp, with a combination of their wetness from the tryst they had engaged in right before the party started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, you were really waltzing around our ballroom with me dripping out of you. Do you know how hot that is? That you, beautiful, extraordinary, untouchable, you, were dancing with the Minister of Magic while you kept my cum warm in your cunt. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought a palm to gently cup the bold line of his jaw. “Not untouchable. You can touch, I want you to touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turned his head enough to press a kiss into the center of his palm. A wicked smile stole across Hermione’s face and she broke the tender moment by using her free hand to pull the bodice of her dress down enough to expose her pink nipples to the chilly air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her and leaned down to give both breasts a series of open mouth kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Mr. Malfoy, I think you promised me something about breeding me like the little s-slut I am?” Hermione’s attempt to be bold was undermined by the hitch in her voice and by the blush that spread across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco used one hand to unfasten his dress robes and his trousers, bringing out his cock that was already hard, jutting proudly out from a nest of white blond curls. He then used his strength to hitch her up, her legs wrapping around him to help with the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached down so that his length was at the right angle and hitched her hips to allow him the best access. He sunk into her with a grateful groan and her breath caught as she was filled. No matter how many times they did this, she still felt so unbelievably completed with him inside her. She wrapped her arms back around his neck to better hold on and to be closer to him. This felt like coming home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began pounding into her without mercy, knowing that they didn’t have a lot of time and that they had driven each other wild enough so that it wouldn’t be long for either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my little slut, aren’t you?” Draco asked between thrusts, eyes on her face. She couldn’t look away, she couldn’t talk, all she could do was nod frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my cunt to fill.” More nodding by Hermione met Draco’s proclamation and his grin in return was sharp. He knew what dirty talk did to her. She could feel the tension building low in her abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed her hard enough into the door so that she could feel the grain of the wood against her bare back. He slipped a hand between them to rub at her clit. She keened and bucked against him, drawing him deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand ventured from her core to rest on her lower abdomen. “This is where you’re going to swell with my child and —fuck— then everyone will know you’re mine. And then once you’ve borne me my heir I’m going to bury myself in you over and over until you're pregnant again. Everyone will know how desperate you are for my cock, that you wanted me inside you, so deep inside you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combination of Draco’s words, just the right angle, and the rough friction of her nipples against the fabric of his dress shirt caused fireworks to explode under her eyelids. She felt her cunt pulse around Draco and she let out a noise she would be embarrassed by if she thought about it too long, something between a yelp and a yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grunted and in a few strokes followed her over the edge. He stayed inside of her for a moment before pulling out and gently setting her back on her feet. She was unsteady, but Draco kept a hold of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second the only sound in the room was the panting of their breaths. Then Draco dropped to his knees in front of her, eyes on her center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his palm against her cunt, where she could still feel her pulse throbbing and muttered a spell she didn't quite catch. She felt a plug form at her entrance, keeping his spend inside of her. She gave a low, broken moan at the sensation and she clenched around the intrusion with the aftershocks of another orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will keep you full, love. We don’t want that to be wasted running down your thighs.” Draco murmured and placed a soft, tender kiss on her abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a hiss at that and closed her eyes against how hot she found that idea. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before looking down at her rumpled dress, dusty from the time pressed up against the door to the storage room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Draco, how am I going to walk back into the ballroom with this inside of me? I’ll look a right mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine,” he said confidently, rising to his feet and tucking himself back in his trousers. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and she leaned into the contact, pulling up the bodice of her gown and letting the skirt of her dress fall to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used a hand to smooth her skirt, leaning down to kiss her lips, before reluctantly pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, something soft in her gaze. “Can we just go to bed? As the future mother of your children, I think we should abandon the party and you should show me more about how excited you are that we're trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin,” Draco breathed out, pure relief in his eyes, “yes. Ron and Pansy can hold their own. Let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her waist and apparated them back to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>